maldita publicidad
by neechanfa
Summary: todo lo k la publicidad poede despertar en un chico..ONESHOT!XD!entren a darle un vistazo!


bueno este es mi primera historia..hehe

**nota:naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a kishimito-sensei!**

* * *

Desconfien de la publicidad.haganme caso. Estaba sentado en mi asiento,el quinto de la fila de la derecha del salon de clase,con todos mis sentidos atentos a lo que,"amable y eficazmente",nos explicaba kakashi-sensei,el profesor. 

Prestaba la maxima atencion que uno puede prestar el segundo dia de clases,despues de haber pasado todo el verano en la aldea de la niebla,de vacaciones,encerrado en un minusculo departamento, con mi hermano mayor itachi,"que es todo un encanto"-dejenme aclararlo-,en lugar de haber pasado mis vacaciones a orillas del mar bronceando mi maravilloso cuerpo bajo los rayos del sol,observando las curvas de bellas mujeres,sonrientes que me me miran insinuantes,mientras yo les sonreia con mi media sonrisa,que me marca un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha(cosa que a ellas las vuelve locas)...(ftm:y a kien nOo?)

Ese es el verano que debi de haber gozado,como cualquier adolescente de 17 ,de sexualidad galopante..pero en cambio me la pase con ese odioso de itachi..! .

Luego de haber pasado varios meses de un agobiante curso para ingresar al Colegio,en el cual me hallaba sentado,en el quinto banco de la fila derecha del salon de clase,cuando entro ella.Ella,espiritual y sanguinea,corporal y eterea,todos los adjetivos calificativos le quedaban bien..uhmm..excepto los malos..

-permiso-dijo una voz angelical,si es que los angeles hablan. Recorrio el salon con su mirada buscando un lugar donde sentarse.Yo maldije a naruto,que aparecio de la nada el primer dia de clase para ubicar su ridicula anatomia al lado de la mia..¬¬.Ensaye mi mejor sonrisa (la media,k me marca un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha)y la mire.Nuestras miradas se cruzaron,y yo baje los ojos señalando el asiento de adelante,el cuarto de la fila de la derecha del salon de clase.

Ella fue a sentarse al segundo de la fila de la izquierda en las lejanias del salon(bueno al menos para mi),rompiendo mi corazon en mil pedazos.

En ese intante,cuando ela se sentaba y su rosa cabellera describia un arco en el aire,cerre los ojos e imagine k estabamos juntos en una publicidad de tarjeta de crédito.Yo bajaba las escaleras de marmol blanco de mi mansión,vestido informalmente y con un vaso de jugo de alguno fruta exótica en una mano y mientras ella juntaba flores en nuestro jardin,la sorprendía dandole un beso en la nuca.Ella giraba rápidamente y su rosa cabellera describia un arco en el aire mientras el sol se reflejaba en ella.Nos reíamos,mientras yo la tomaba por la cintura,buscando su boca para besarla...

-uchiha sasuke-grito kakashi-sensei interrumpiendo mi tan asombrosa fantasia.

Volvi a cerrar los ojos imaginando que protagonizabamos una publicidad de chamú y nos deslizabámos por una pradera en bicicleta,yo manejando y ella con una capelina y un vestido de seda vaporoso,sentada sobre el asiento trasero.Al costado del camino de flores de todos los colores,mientras cientos de pajaritos cantaban alrededor y el sol se ponia en el horizonte.

-Uchiha-san-volvio gritar kakashi-sensei.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarme,cosa bastante dificil con tanto grito,salte de la publicidad al cine.Pense que si esto fuera un pelicula americana ella hubiese pasado al frente y con su voz angelical nos habria relatado la historia de su vida y nadie hubiera querido salir al receso,escuchando tantas cosas interesantes que tendria para contarnos.

-sasuke!-grito kakashi-sensei por 3 vez ya molesto y recorde k sasuke soy yo.

-si,kakashi-sensei-dije,mientras me ponia de pie y enseyaba mi media sonrisa que me marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha.

-¿me podria repetir lo que acabo de explicar,onegai?-dijo el sensei peligris

Mire al pizarrón buscando ayuda pero estab a lleno de letras y simboloes extraños,sin orden ni sentido aparente.

-sientese,tiene un cero-dijo kakashi-sensei ante mi elocuente silencio.

Me senté,abochornado,con la vista baja evitando k se cruzara con la ocupante del segundo asiento de la fila izquierda del salon de clase,maldiciendo por lo bajo k publicidad puede hacer en un joven de 17 de sexualidad galopante.Desconfien de la publicidad.Se lo que les digo.

Volvi a ser interrumpido en mis ensoñaciones,pero esta vez fue por Naruto,que en un rato filosófico me dijo:"LOS PROFESORES Y LAS PALOMAS SE PARECEN,TE CAGAN CUANDO UNO MENOS LO ESPERA".

* * *

wenu es todo..esta historia la sake de un libro hehe solo k le cambie los personajes..la adapt a lo naruto..XD!

hehe

espero y les haya gustado..

dejen reviews sean buenos o malos..!(fatima inner:si son buenos muxo mejor)

esperen mi proxima historia!


End file.
